Una vez más
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Saga, el caballero de Géminis, debe cumplir con la última tarea que Athena le ha encomendado... fragmento que será incluído en el fic Corazón de Caballero también publiacdo en esta página


**Saint Seiya –Una vez más**

**Por Syaoran Li**

Nota del autor: Sé muy bien que ando dando vueltas en muchos proyectos a la vez, sin embargo estos días han sido complicados para mí, y no hay mejor forma de liberar mis tenciones que escribiendo una historia. Deseaba hacer esto desde hace tiempo, por lo que la calidad de esta historia promete ser excepcional. Disfruten del mismo.

**Prólogo:**

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-¿Por qué sigo con vida?

-¿Qué sentido tuvo todo lo anterior?

-... Saga...

-Esa voz... en alguna parte, en algún lugar...

-... Aún no es tiempo de partir...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-... El deber de un caballero es siempre proteger a Athena...

-Eso es imposible para mí, porque yo... yo traté de acabar con su vida...

-... Tiene que ser el pasado un obstáculo que te impida cumplir con tu misión...

-¿Qué dices?

-... Atrás han quedado los amargos recuerdos de una vida... inclusive aquel individuo desterrado por ti logró comprender lo grande que se puede llegar a ser con esperanza, sacrificio y voluntad...

-Kanon

-... Si su corazón gélido fue capaz de comprender el papel crucial que juega sobre este mundo, porque su hermano no puede ser capaz de conseguir lo mismo...

-No lo entiendes, Kanon y yo somos distintos, sus ambiciones siempre lo llevaron por el mal camino, no tuve más remedio que encerrarle en Cabos Unión para evitar que causara más problemas.

-... Sin embargo es esa la misma persona que ahora está peleando por Athena, quien en su infinito amor le dio su perdón, dándole otra oportunidad para r4edimirse. Esa es la misma oportunidad que se te está dando Saga...

-No entiendo lo que dices

-... Estás a punto de abandonar este mundo para siempre; sin embargo no has cumplido tu promesa, pues una promesa a un Dios... ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

-¿Promesa? Yo... no puede ser... prometí que jamás dejaría que Athena sufriera por perder a su ser más querido, ya que como ser humano su corazón ha sido cautivado por un mortal... que digo, un mortal que ha sido capaz de superar en varias ocasiones el poder supremo de un Dios... si me marcho ahora no podré cumplir esa promesa ya que él... ella... no quiero, no quiero romper esa promesa.

-... Por fin lo has comprendido...

-Déjame regresar, por favor... debo cumplir con mi promesa.

-... Esta bien; Saga de Géminis, regresarás al Inframundo para cumplir con tu destino de caballero... ¡¡Vete ya!!

-Gracias.

-... Nos volveremos a ver...

-¡Espérame Athena!

_**Historia**_

**Inframundo**

La hora final de la batalla entre Athena y sus caballeros contra el poder maligno de Hades; Dios de los muertos, por fin ha llegado. Muchas vidas se han perdido para llegar a este punto; todos sucumbieron ante el tremendo poder de Hades, quien está obstinado a tomar el control del mundo. Los caballeros dorados dieron su vida para abrir el paso a Seiya y los demás; sin embargo, el caballero Saga de Géminis aún tiene una misión que cumplir, por lo que su momento de morir no ha llegado todavía.

-¡¡Athena!!

-¡Detente Seiya! No te acerques más

-Como me pides algo así cuando tu vida está en peligro. No permitiré que un ser como él le arrebate la vida a la única persona que puede mantener la paz sobre el mundo.

-Seiya... - la voz de Saori es interrumpida por una risa maquiavélica

-Acaso piensas que tú, un simple caballero de bronce, podrá vencerme; yo que soy Hades, el señor de los muertos, debes estar loco para tan siquiera pensar en ello.

-No permitiré que alguien como tú pretenda destrozar los ideales por los que Athena siempre ha luchado, desde tiempos inmemoriales. ¡¡No lo permitiré!!

-Seiya no vengas.

-¡¡Tonto!! Si quieres morir, con mucho gusto te complaceré.

-No moriré, al menos no lo haré solo.

Pegaso inició su carrera contra Hades, quien sujetaba fuertemente a Athena por el brazo, impidiendo que esta escapara. Hades no parecía inmutarse ante la arremetida de Seiya, quien estaba decidido a todo para impedir que Athena, Saori se alejara de su vida, porque más allá de ser un caballero, cuya misión es proteger a Athena, él está dispuesto a proteger con su vida la de Saori.

-Tus caballero siempre actúan sin medir las consecuencias ¿no es así Athena? Por eso siempre han dado su vida, por un estúpido ideal que jamás vendrá a ser realidad.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de esa forma porque no sabes el significa de esos "ideales" por los cuales ellos dan su vida. El amor, la justicia, la paz, son cosas que jamás podrás comprender.

-¡Calla! – Hades arroja con fuerza a Saori contra una pila de rocas, su mirada era serie.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces acabaré con la vida de tu caballero más preciado... y verás como su muerte no impedirá que también tú pierdas la vida.

-No podrás derrotarlo tan fácilmente.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Justo en ese instante, Pegaso se encontraba cara a cara con Hades, quien no esperaba tal movimiento... elevando su cosmos hasta el indinito, Seiya asestó el primer golpe contra Hades, quien ni siquiera retrocedió un milímetro ante el impacto, hecho que dejó al Pegaso desconcertado.

-¿A eso le llamas poder? Te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero golpe

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-Esto no es cuestión de que te rindas, será cuestión de acabar con tu miserable vida.

-Mientras Athena permanezca con vida, nada más importará.

Hades toma por el cuello a Seiya, quien comenzó a sentir como el aire no entraba a sus pulmones con regularidad.

-Mira muy bien esto Athena, observa como acabo con tu último caballero de bronce. No puedo creer que este ser haya derrotado a Ellis, Poseidón y Abel. Te aseguro que será una muerte rápida... ¡¡muere!!

-No permitiré que eso suceda

-¿Qué?

Una tremenda cosmoenergía apareció súbitamente entre Pegaso y Hades, este último sintió como un tremendo ardor sacudía su cuerpo, obligándole a soltar a Seiya, quien cayó al suelo casi inconciente. Haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario, Seiya logró ver por un instante una sombra frente a él; no se trataba de Hades, era una persona que él conocía muy bien y que pensó que estaba muerta. En efecto, el caballero de Géminis, Saga, se encontraba frente a él.

-¡¿Tú?! Creí que habías muerto en el muro de los lamentos con el resto de los caballeros dorados.

-Mi espíritu se resiste a morir todavía, no hasta que cumpla con la promesa que hice.

-¿Promesa?

-Esto es algo que tú jamás entenderás porque no tienes corazón. Haré lo imposible para proteger la vida de Seiya hasta que recupere sus energías; ya que él es quien puede acabar contigo de una vez y para siempre

Al escuchar esto, Hades dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Tratas de decirme que en su lamentable estado, Pegaso será capaz de vencerme.

-En efecto; y lo hará porque cuenta con el amar más poderosa que existe.

-¿Y cuál es esa arma? – preguntó Hades en tono burlón.

-El amor... amor por la tierra en que nació... amor por las personas que han sido todo para él... amor por la Diosa a la que juró proteger a costa de su vida... amor por la única persona que lo conoce tan bien como el... ¡¡no permitiré que tomes la vida de Seiya!!

Seiya, quien trataba de reincorporarse lentamente, trató de articular palabra alguna, más le fue imposible. El cosmos de Saga comenzaba a crecer cada vez más, dejando atrás la cosmoenergía del séptimo sentido, e incluso la Conciencia Araya. El caballero de Géminis guardaba semblante sereno, haciendo ver que no tenía miedo a nada. Antes de que Seiya lograra ponerse de pie, es detenido por el cosmos de Saga.

-¡Seiya! Escúchame bien. Tienes el deber de acabar con Hades. Me avergüenza decir que no poseo el poder suficiente para hacerlo con mis propias manos, pero puedo tratar de lastimarlo para que tú termines con él.

-Quieres decir que tú... ¿por qué?

-Porque es mi deber Seiya. Escucha, dos veces traté de quitarle la vida a Athena, y en ambas ocasiones fui detenido por el alma de un Sagitario; primero Aioros y luego tú. En un principio no entendía porque los caballeros estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por Athena, pero luego de ver el sacrificio de Aioros, y la manera en que tú y tus amigos hicieron todo lo posible por rescatarla en la batalla de las 12 cases, me hizo entrar ver la realidad... también yo soy un caballero de Athena; y jamás permitiré que le suceda algo malo; a Athena y a las personas que lo signifiquen todo para ella. Seiya, tú debes continuar con vida, debes continuar al lado de Athena, porque sin ti ella no sería capaz de terminar con las ambiciones de todo aquel que osare tomar el control de la Tierra. Es por ello que debes vivir Pegaso, vive por ella, vive por Athena

-Saga.

-Adiós Seiya... adiós Athena...

-¡¡Saga!!

-... Este es un buen día para morir... pero esta vez, no habrá regreso...

-¿Qué es esto?

-Siente el verdadero poder del guardián de la tercera casa del Sol; yo, Saga de Géminis, no permitiré que sigas cometiendo más atrocidades.

-No me hagas reír

-Aunque no puedo derrotarte, sé muy bien que Seiya y Athena terminarán el trabajo que yo inicie. Así que... ¡¡¡Prepárate!!!

-Deseas morir, bien, cumpliré tu deseo.

-Athena... cumpliré la sagrada tarea de proteger al a Diosa que una vez juré servir... me arrepiento por todo el dolor que te causé cuando era controlado por mi yo malvado, jamás podré enmendar esos errores por completo, así que al menos déjame proteger lo que a tu corazón le permite seguir adelante con esta responsabilidad tan grande como lo es cuidar por la paz de la tierra. Seiya, cuida muy bien de Athena por favor... hermano, amigos... espérenme un poco más...

_**¡¡¡¡Explosión de Galaxias!!!!**_

Una luz blanca cubrió por completo el lugar; impidiendo que Seiya y Saori lograran ver lo sucedido entre Hades y Saga. Cuando la luz por fin disminuyó su intensidad, el resultado era evidente; Hades se encontraba frente a la Armadura Dorada de Géminis sin ser llevada por su dueño... Saga, quien utilizó todo su poder para lastimar al señor de los muertos, objetivo que logró satisfactoriamente... a costa de su vida.

-Así que... - decía un lastimado Hades - ... este es el verdadero poder de un caballero que lucha por el amor y la esperanza.

En ese preciso momento, una pequeña mota de luz salió despedida de la armadura, el último rato de cosmoenergía de Saga estaba diciendo adiós.

-¡¡Maldición!! – exclamó Pegaso al sentir la última mota de cosmos elevarse al infinito para luego consumirse. Saga había vuelto a dar su vida por Athena, por enseñarle a él otra valiosa lección, esta vez, una lección sobre su vida...

-¡Pegaso! – Exclamó exasperado Hades – prepárate a morir.

-Tú serás quien muera... Saga... prometo que tu muerte no será en vano amigo.

Y la última batalla entre Hades y Seiya daría comienzo. Esta vez no habrá segundas oportunidades para Seiya; el sacrificio de Saga le abrió los ojos a Seiya, quien ahora está seguro de lo que debe hacer. Un caballero debe cumplir con su destino; Saga ya lo ha hecho, ahora le toca el turno a Seiya.

**Fin.**


End file.
